


The Early-Morning Note

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Series: The Graveyard [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Gen, Letters, Post Season 01, Post Series, Post-Avengers (2012), The Playground, compliant with "The Tombstone" and "Listen"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's bunk at the Playground, 0500.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early-Morning Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrChapel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChapel/gifts).



> Couldn't help myself. :)  
> I own nothing but what I wrote myself. Hope you like.

Coulson wakes to an indignant knock against his bunk door at 5 a.m.  
"Come in, May," he almost yells.   
She enters, possibly a little intimidated by the fact that he _knew_ it's her. But then again: when didn't he.  
"Koenig received this. Don't ask how."  
She hands him a small handwritten note and black coffee. He smiles at the mug. "Thanks."  
She nods and leaves. He rubs his eyes.  
The note reads,

_"Fury isn't dead either. Son of a bitch. (Him, I mean.) Hope you're well. I heard your people were forced to go underground. Don't worry, I don't know where you are, I just know someone who's able to reach you (educated guess, Phil?). I've been told you'll be living under new identities. What a luxury. Don't know if you've heard, but I'm on mission with your favourite hero. I'm 100% positive he'd send greetings if he knew I was writing to you. Hope to see you some time (Fury's funeral?). Take care, oh Protector of Mankind. I'll be around (you know what to do)."_

It's that unmistakeable style of handwriting, you know, the one where everything is so geometric and regular and looks like calligraphy, the one that's always going to remind you of Cyrillic letters. He smiles and takes a deep sip of coffee. Then, he rips off a page of the S.H.I.E.L.D. writing pad and starts scribbling.

_"You don't wanna know how I happened to not be underneath that engraved stone. Maria has never been one to hug a secret, even in primary school. Glad you know though. Luxury is to have friends like you. Good to know you're still out there. Although I never doubted you were. And I'll be wearing a red tie to that mournful occasion (a red suit jacket would be too Stark, don't you think?). Take care, yourself. I only heard rumors. Don't catch cold."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me :)  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
